In a vehicle that runs using electricity stored in a storage battery of an electric vehicle or the like as a power source, the storage battery needs to be charged by using a power supply apparatus when the vehicle stops in a parking lot or the like. As a non-contact power supply apparatus of the related art, there is known a power supply apparatus in which a power supply section installed on the ground surface supplies power to a power receiving section mounted on the vehicle. The power supply section is installed on a road surface at a position where the vehicle stops such as a parking space or the like. Meanwhile, the power receiving section is installed on the bottom surface of the vehicle at a position facing the power supply section installed on the ground surface.
In the non-contact charging system, when it is impossible to accurately match the positions of the power receiving section and the power supply section, a gap occurs in distance between the power receiving section and the power supply section. As a result, the charging efficiency is reduced or the leakage magnetic field or the unnecessary radiation occurs. Conventionally, as a method for improving the accuracy of position matching between the power receiving section and the power supply section, there is known a vehicle guidance apparatus that guides an accurate positional relation between the vehicle and the power supply apparatus by using images around the vehicle (for example, PTL 1).
In PTL 1, the image data obtained by capturing images around a vehicle by a camera is combined so as to generate a combined image of an area including the vehicle, and the positional relation between the power supply section and the power receiving section is specified based on the measured power receiving efficiency. In PTL 1, when the combined image thus generated includes an image of the power supply section, the position of the power receiving section is displayed based on the specific positional relation between the positions of the power supply section and the power receiving section in the combined image.